Coconut
by minze103
Summary: Sequel to An Admirer of Beauty. OP. AH. slightly OOC. Rated T for language. Not really sure what genre this is in... I wrote this story to show that you can still love your enemies and to learn forgiveness. Hope you guys like it! Please R&R!
1. Chapter One:Home

**A.N. I hope you guys like this! SEQUEL TO **_An Admirer Of Beauty_**. Enjoy! and one tip. Anything in bold is an author's note. Thanks. Oh, and if you haven't read **_An Admirer of Beauty_ **please read that first!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight. Please consider this a disclaimer for the rest of the story.**

_Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home_

_And I feel just like I'm living  
someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
when everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not come along with me  
This was not your dream  
but you always believed in me... _–Home by Michael Buble

Chapter One: Home 

**R. P.O.V. **

_Thursday, August 28__th__ 2031 5:36_

I had been sitting in the indigo walls of my room for over two hours.

I sat at the head of my bed with my head leaning against the walls. My bags sat at the foot of my bed with contents spilling out.

A pen and notebook were in my hands. My eyes were closed as I let the sweet scent of coconut filled my nostrils.

Okay, no, I am not obsessed with coconut. It's just…well, I like it, and for some reason everything I touch also smells of coconut. For me, it feels like an infection, but none of this is my fault. It just sort of…_came_ randomly.

I heard a quiet noise, and soon the air was filled of strawberries. Okay, Mom does not _reek_ of strawberries, but for some reason I have super senses. It's weird, but I like it.

"Renesme honey," I opened my eyes to meet my mother's soft, pale face. She was young looking, and beautiful. She has long, wavy brown hair, and large chocolate eyes.

Lots of people say I look a lot like my mother. I have her long, wavy chocolate brown hair, with natural bronze highlights. I have pale skin, and large chocolate brown eyes.

I _have_ noticed I don't look much like my father other than the fact that he is also quite pale, and I don't have much of a woman's body.

I hardly have any curves, though I'm almost six feet tall (1 more inch!), I also have mostly his features, but no one bothers to look for those.

I lifted my head up, and smiled at my mother "What's up, mom?"

"Oh, um…well, how's the packing going?" She asked entering the room, her footsteps not making a sound.

"Good. I guess." I answered without giving it much thought. I got up closing the notebook and setting the pen on top and stretched while my mother glanced out the window that overlooked the street, and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

Mom was shy, around everyone, except of course, dad. _That_ was obvious enough they had been married for what? 13 or so years?

Anyway, getting to the point is it was strange. I mean, for you, wouldn't it be weird if you had a mom who was really shy?

"So, you're okay? I mean, with the move?" She asked worry, and sadness etched into her face. That was another problem with mom; she's too easy to read, _and_ is too self-sacrificing and selfless.

"Of course mom, I will be able to survive till winter. It's fine if you want to visit your dad." I assured her. "Now you should go and get yourself packed up. The plane's leaving tomorrow morning."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" She asked and I nodded "And you're sure you don't need any help? Maybe you want to get some more clothes just in case or…"

"Mom," I cut her off "I'm fine. When Alice and Jasper arrive then we can go shopping together if you want."

This made her happier and she left the room, closing the door behind her. This left me gazing out the window.

I felt so sorry for her. My entire life mom had tried to spoil me to make up for her childhood. She didn't want me to have all the responsibility she had.

But in her own way she was still somewhat a kid. She had never really had a childhood, so every once in a while I liked to spend time with her, and then, we were both teenagers.

I soon found I was staring at the indigo walls. They used to be a pale pink, but Esme, and Alice had redone the whole house a few years ago.

I flopped down on my bed, and sighed.

_Thursday, August 28__th__, 2031 7:21_

"I'm so sorry dinner's late" Mom apologized over and over again.

My father, Edward, sat down and said "It's fine honey. _Really_ it's fine." Mom nodded, but still didn't seem convinced.

I chomped down my food, and then headed for bed. I knew I could get time to sleep on the plane, but I wanted time to think. _Alone._

Everything was ready for tomorrow morning. We would be getting up early and getting on our plane to Forks.

It was weird. Mom had wanted to go and visit her father, Charlie, but when we finally got hold of him summer was coming to an end, so I would be going to Forks High until winter and then we'd be going home and I would finish the year back here.

I lay on the bed, and closed my eyes.

_Friday, August 29__th__, 2031 7:00_

_Beep Beep Beep. _

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. I slammed the _snooze_ button down, and then slowly got up. I glanced at the clock.

_7:01_

Great. I would be on the clock today, had to rush since I didn't want to get up at six.

I was still in my clothes, but I didn't really care. I grabbed my clothes, and jumped into the shower. When I jumped out I checked the time on the clock in my bathroom.

_7:12_

Woops. I took _way_ too long in there.

After I had eaten, and brushed my teeth it was 7:24. Not good.

I grabbed my bags and headed down the stairs Dad and Mom were patiently waiting there, and the cab was outside.

I was relieved the plane hadn't left when we got there, and we got in our seats at a good time. As the plane was taking off I settled in and fell asleep.

_Saturday, August 30__th__, 2031_ _sometime early in the morning_

I didn't know what time we even arrived in Forks, but it was 1 or 2 a.m. and I was _tired_.

It was weird to be in Forks. Everything seemed as if I had seen it before. I knew I have visited when I was little, but that was a while ago.

The strange thing was I wanted to _know_ Forks. I wanted to get to know a place that my parents loved so dearly, and had grew up in.

I wanted to know every nook and cranny there was here. Maybe it was just me being delusional from the long flight, but I didn't really care.

And then, it just got weirder. Seeing Charlie's house made me feel as if I had been away in San Francisco all my life, and then here, was my home. I had finally come home from San Francisco.

When we got inside I began to examine the whole house. Dad, and Mom had keys, and told me to stay quiet, and that they'd show me my room when I was done down here.

After I had looked around downstairs they took me to where I would be sleeping, which was a spare bedroom, which was surprisingly large.

The room was bare except for a bed, dresser, nightstand and closet. I decided to unpack in the morning (whatever. When the sun _actually_ comes up) and I went into the bathroom to wash up.

When I came out I looked curiously at the door to my left. **(Please forgive the house setup I don't know how it really looks.)**

Was it Charlie's room? No, the door would be closed. I glanced to my right and there was a closed door, snoring emitting from it. I don't think dad snores, or that is, I've never heard him snore.

I slid my toothbrush into my back jean pocket, and slid the door open.

The minute I looked in I knew this used to be mom's room. There was a desk with a computer that was around 19 years old, and dad was already setting up his laptop beside it.

Mom's bed sat in the middle of the room, with a nightstand. There was a closet, and the thing that _really_ got me was that there were shelves about her bed with vases with _flowers _in them. _Alive_ flowers? How is this possible?

This room had probably hadn't been visited in what? _17 years?_

I shook my head, and strode in.

"Hey mom dad, what's up?" I asked casually keeping my back facing the wall so they wouldn't see the toothbrush sticking out of my pocket.

"Hello darling, oh, we're just unpacking." Mom replied a bit uneasily. My arrival seemed to have caught her off-guard.

I took the chance to gaze around the room, making it look as if I were interested in it. I just realized then that there was a rocking chair in the corner.

I made my way over to it, and sat down in it. Ouch. Well that was a mistake. I had forgotten about the toothbrush. **(Ha-ha. Rocking chair. XD)**

"Honey, you should get some sleep." Dad told me his face full of concern for me.

"Mmm. I'm not that tired, but I don't want to sleep in tomorrow. I want to get up with the sun and see the town." I said standing.

"Well, you're not going to be getting much sleep then." Dad laughed, and I smiled.

Dad and Mom both hugged me and said goodnight, and I walked out closing the door behind me, so I pressed my butt against the door.

I changed quickly, and got into bed. So much for getting up with the sun maybe I could...but I didn't get to finish the thought, because I fell into a deep sleep.

_Saturday, August 30__th__, 2031 12:27 p.m. _

Okay, I don't really think this is getting up with the sun. It's more of like getting up with the _afternoon_ sun.

I rose from my bed, and made my way downstairs to the smell of toast, and eggs.

Downstairs a much older Charlie sat in the living room watching TV while Dad and Mom cooked in the kitchen.

When I walked in I was greeted with warm welcomes, and hugs.

"Why are you guys cooking breakfast _now_. I thought I was the only one who slept this late?" I asked rubbing my eyes, and grabbing a plate from the cupboard.

"Well, we got up a few hours ago, but Grandpa Charlie waited up late for us, but ended up going to bed close to before we came home." Dad explained.

"Oh," was all I said, and entered the living room to greet my Grandpa.

After we had eaten I spent the rest of the day unpacking, and then going for a walk around the neighborhood.

I wanted to learn the town before we left in December, so why not start now? I mean, I don't want to be lost do I?

And anyway this is my _home_. Why would I ever want to be somewhere other than here, in Forks Washington, one of the rainiest places in the world?

**A.N. Now, I know all of its kind of random, but you people wanted a sequel so, I wrote one. Anyways, I don't really know what the year 2031 is like so it's going to be like the present time. Not my fault Stephanie Meyer** **wrote in present timing, because this is the future.**

**Please Review! **

**xoxo**

**minze103**


	2. Chapter Two:New Places, Faces and Names

**A.N. Okay, thanks to the people who added my story. Much appreciated. Enjoy!**

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_ -Fifteen by Taylor Swift

Chapter Two:New Faces, Places, and Names

**Renesmee's POV**

_Sunday, September 1st 2031. 6:57 a.m. _

I awoke Sunday morning with a slight headache.

I had gone to bed early last night hoping for an early rise, and an early rise I got. It was around seven in the morning. I quickly showered, and dressed in jeans and a purple tank. I knew it'd probably be cold so I added a button up black sweater.

I went downstairs to find it deadly quiet. I made myself an egg, and toast while I watched some early news. Nothing much happened in Forks and I found it boring. Wouldn't you? To be honest, I'm not _the_ most boring person. I do enjoy some excitement, but it was obvious I wouldn't find it here, in the still house.

I was still confused about the tons of flowers in mom's room, and I pondered on that as I washed my dishes. After a lot of cleaning I decided to go for a morning stroll around town. I walked down lanes, alleyways, and across parks to find no one. Like _no one_.

I ran my hand through my silky hair. I guessed that not much could happen while we were here, in Forks. I knew Alice and Jasper would be flying in later this morning and that I would be going shopping with mom and Alice.

Alice was fun and I loved spending time with her. She is shorter than me, about five feet with short spiky black hair, with a pixie-like face, and soft features. She is a fashion designer, and a _very_ popular one. She loves shopping, and having fun, and of course, her husband Jasper.

Now Jasper is different. He is about 6.5 or taller, and _very_ tall in comparison to Alice. He's got wavy blond hair that always falls into his eyes, and he's always quiet. Jasper is a lawyer, and is always nice, and in turn, loves Alice.

Jasper and Alice had gotten married before mom, and dad, so they had spent many years together. Alice is a year younger than Jasper, and they've been married for about 14 or 15 years. I'm not the one who keeps track of these things.

A cool breeze wafted across the playground, and I shivered. It was _cold_.

I started making my way back to the house when I realized I didn't know where the house was. Uh oh. _Not _good. Not good at all.

I walked one way then realized I had come the other way-or had I come from over there. Well, this is fun. I'm _lost_. How great is _this_. I arrive here and in two days I already lost. I have a feeling this won't be the first time I get lost in Forks.

I noticed I has somehow made my way into a playground. I sauntered over to the swing set and I swung slowly with my feet planted in the ground. I didn't feel good about any of this and I was kind of afraid of some things.

"Hey you okay?" I heard a deep voice ask me. My eyes shot open, and I glanced around to see a tall, tanned, black haired, well-built guy with _huge_ muscles, a handsome face, and a worried expression.

He _definitely_ was taller than me, maybe just over six feet, or even taller. He was big, and had skin tanned from working in the sun. His dark hair was spiky, but it still fell into his eyes. He definitely was worried about me because he looked like he was about to be sick.

I laughed, I wasn't sure why, but for some insane reason that I have no idea what it is, I did. "I guess. I'm kind of lost." I admitted honestly.

The man laughed. "Well, that's kind of shocking since people _can't_ get lost in Forks. It's way too small of a town."

"I'm new here." I said as the man came to sit beside me on the swings.

"You're serious?" The man asked, and I nodded. "Leave while you can, is my advice. I'm not even sure why you came in the first place."

"My parents used to live here, and we're going to be here until after Christmas." I explained. It would be nice if I could have a friend here before the school year started, though I do miss all my friends back in San Fransisco.

"Shame, that you're leaving. I'll lose a friend before the year is out." The stranger laughed, and then said, "My name is Sebastian Black."

"Oh, my name's Renesmee Cullen." Sebastian shook my hand, and I laughed. I think I will like Sebastian a lot.

"So, where do you live?" Sebastian asked casually as we both got up and wandered around the playground.

"With the chief of police, who is my mom's dad. He's kind of the reason we came here, but my dad's parents still live here." I wasn't sure if he would know where Charlies house was, but I bet he'd know the general direction, and as he'd said it probably was hard to get lost.

"What ever happened to your grandma?" Sebastian asked, as I followed him down a path that I remembered going through before.

"She lives in Phoenix with her husband, Phil, who is my step-granddad.I don't remember meeting either of them." I said, and I hurried to keep up with him.

"Oh. Well that must suck. Bye, then. I guess I'll see you at school." Sebastian waved, and I realized that we were on my front porch.

"Oh, bye." I waved, and stepped inside to find mom cooking in the kitchen. "Hey mom." I greeted, and I grabbed a muffin from the open package on the counter.

"Where have you been all morning?" She asked suspiciously taking the muffin from my hand just as I was about to bite into it, and shoving a plate with waffles on it in my hands instead.

"Out. Walking." I replied taking the muffin from her hand and sitting down with my plate as I chewed on a piece of it. Mom frowned, but I didn't really care that she thought I ate too much, sometimes too little, too fast, and ate whatever was available.

Dad came down the stairs shrugging a jacket onto his shoulders.

"Renesmee, you father and I are going down to pick up Alice and Jasper, and then we'll go out shopping once Alice is ready." Mom said, and pulled her own jacket on.

I laughed "Like I'll get enough time to take a breath by the time that Alice is ready." I glanced up at the clock, it read that it was 10:00, or more precisely 10:04."Okay, bye." I said as I finished my waffles, and dumped my plate in the sink.

After the door closed I went upstairs to my room, and turned on the laptop that sat on top of the dresser. I sat down on my bed with it, and opened up messenger. _All_ of my friends were online.

_Hey, how are you doing?_ My friend Stacy asked.

_Fine, how about you? How are things in San Fransisco._

_**Stacy: **Good, everyone misses you, and can't wait until you come back. I hope you'll get back soon. _

_I hope so. Is Alexia online?_

_**Stacy: **No, she's jealous that you're going to miss first semester._

_Why? _

_**Stacy:** Because we have some stupid fundraiser, and it's something about reading books. You _know_ how Alexia hates books._

_Yeah. _

I said bye, and closed the convo, and scrolled through my contacts to see if my best friend was online. It wasn't like her to be up early and busy enjoying herself, but I was really hoping she would online.

My best friend, that I've had since kindergarten is Abigail. She's Rosalie and Emmett's daughter, and unfortunate for Emmett it was a girl, or mostly for all of the guys that like Abigail.

Rosalie and Emmett had not moved to San Fransisco with my parents and Alice and Jasper. They had moved to L.A. Every Christmas, and every summer holiday all the Cullens would go down to L.A. to spend time with each other.

Abigail, and I had first met when we were three, and became the bestest of friends. Every weekend I would be driven by a much irritated mother to L.A., and mom had even suggested me living there (with major sarcasm) , so I went to school in L.A. In elementary school, but my mom got tired of driving me.

All my elementary school friends in L.A. had been disappointed, but I kept in touch with them through the internet, and I would talk for hours on the phone, which is the reason that my parents got me a cell phone for my 14th birthday, and when I had gotten my drivers license my mom was relieved because then I could drive myself to Abigail's which I did every single weekend.

When I was 14, I had been given my dad's old laptop, just for the fact that it didn't have the tools he needed for work, and then, I had been given a much smaller, more convenient laptop that sat in my bag at this moment.

I left the laptop on my bed as I leaned over to my backpack. I emptied everything out because I had decided I would bring it with us shopping so I wouldn't be bored, and I put my cell phone, smaller laptop, iPod with headphones, money, water bottle, books, and practically everything else that had been in there.

I talked with my friends until I heard a car in the driveway, and I grabbed my thin autumn jacket, shoved it in my bag, and raced down the stairs to greet Alice and Jasper.

The door opened, and mom walked in first with Alice closely behind, and Dad, and Jasper carrying the bags. I wasn't sure how so many people could fit in the house, but from what I had heard there had been renovations done, and now there was a third floor that I hadn't seen before.

Dad, and Jasper went to bring the bags, upstairs, and I said hello, and then Alice decided that it was time to go.

When we arrived in Port Angles at the mall, Alice started towards a dress shop. While I tuned out on my iPod Alice picked out tons of dresses, and made me try them on. After she picked out accessories at various shops, and then we went to a shoe store.

I noticed that the deeper into the mall we went the more people there were and they were all teens, and their parents shopping for school. After trying on many painful pairs of shoes, I noticed a tall tanned woman with dark hair towing along a familiar face. Sebastian!

While Alice was preoccupied with a pair of cute shoes she had seen walking out I attempted to catch Sebastian's attention, but it was only when he got close enough to touch he really did see me. He smiled and waved because it was much too noisy to hear anything, but was soon dragged away by the woman who I presumed was his mother.

Sebastian disappeared through the crowd his head still turned towards me, and I laughed as _I_ was dragged away to find the _perfect_ pair of jeans. I disappeared into the changing room at Alice's request waiting as I was passed several pairs of tight jeans.

They all fit, and Alice made sure she also got shoes to go with them, and before I knew it we were at the food court, and mom was ordering tacos. I opened my cell phone, and scrolled (once again) through my contacts to find Abigail. When I did I texted her saying that I missed her and I couldn't wait to get back to San Fransisco, so that I could see her, and she promised that she would drive to my house to see me the minute the plane landed.

Even though we didn't live very close we still were _very_ close, and mostly for the face that our parents were so close, and that she was my cousin.

I asked her how _her _cousin, Catherine, was doing. Cathy, as everyone would call her, and I were also very close. Cathy is Alice and Jasper's daughter (I forgot to mention this earlier), and yes I have noticed how we all are girls, well except for Bryon who is Abigail's brother, and the success of Emmett.

Of course, Bryon was older, which made Emmett very happy that Abigail had an older brother to look after her, and much like Abigail. They both had had wavy blond hair, Bryon's was much like his Uncle Jasper's, and Abigail's like her mothers. They both had aqua blue eyes, and soft, pale skin, slightly tan thanks to Emmett, otherwise they'd look like ghosts. As for everything else they looked a lot like me.

Cathy was different. Cathy had Alice's small figure, and fragile skin, she had turquoise eyes, and blond hair with natural brown highlights, and also even lighter blond highlights that made her hair look as if it were glowing. Cathy kept to herself, yet she was eccentric at the same time.

Cathy was staying with Bryon and Abigail until Alice and Jasper got back which would be near the beginning of October.

My little circle of friends includes, Catherine, (obviously Abigail), Stacy, Alexia, (all my friends in L.A. who are Violet, Kate, and Melissa), Vivian, and Rachel, and these friends I see practically every day. Other than that I don't have friends. Alexia is nice, but she can be a bit competitive, but I don't mind so much.

After I saw that all of these people were online I opened and convo, and was soon swarmed with questions:

_Why did you have to go?_-Violet

_We miss you so much, why don't you come back?_-Rachel

_COME BACK!_-Stacy

_YEAH!_-Alexia

_I vote we make a petition for Renesmee to come back._-Melissa

_I vote yes to that_-Stacy

_Yes_-Kate

_Yes, Yes, Yes!_-Abigail

_I'm guessing that everyone says yes_-Catherine

_Pretty much_-Rachel

_You GUYS!_-(me)

_WHAT?_-Vivian

_Hi._-me

_Hello there_-Rachel

_I'm serious_-me

_SHE'S SERIOUS BLACK!!_-Kate

_Hahahahahaha(major sarcasm)_-me

_Okay, what?_-Violet

_I can't come back. I'll see you guys after Christmas_-me

_Why can't you be here for Christmas?_-Alexia

_Because everyone wants to spend Christmas here_-me

_But it's a tradition to have it here_-Abigail

_I'll see if I can ask. I g2g guys. Alice just heard that there's a sale at some shoe store, and she has to get there PRONTO!_-me

_haha good old Alice_-Cathrine

_bye-bye_-Violet

_see you_-Vivian

_later_-Melissa

_good luck_-Alexia

_bye_-Stacy

_bye_-Kate

_see you l8er_-Rachel

As they all said goodbye they left the convo, and I was left staring at the screen. I missed my friends so much. I wish I could see them again sometime.

I sighed and closed my phone, and hurried to catch up with Alice and mom.

After tons, and tons of shopping, and having sore arms we headed to the car. I dumped my load into the car, and leaned back against the soft, leather cushion of the seat. It felt nice to be able to rest. It was a good thing I hadn't packed that much clothes, because now the closet would be full, and I wasn't even sure how I would get all of these clothes back home. Alice said that she would bring some of it with her so that it wouldn't be so much work on us.

When we got home I grabbed another muffin, and headed upstairs. I charged my laptop that I had spent an hour fixing a video on. It had been a previously recorded video taken from the built in web-cam on my other laptop. Both laptops had web-cams, but the other had a bigger screen and that's what I liked it for.

It had been me, Abigail, Melissa, and Kate at Abigail's house. The differences between us were huge. Kate had short brown hair cut just below her ear, with dyed red streaks throughout her head of hair. She had sparkling yellow-green eyes, and an oval face tanned from the summer of sports. Kate was a tomboy who loved sports, and most of those sports I had also joined. Melissa was different. She had orange hair and a great sense of humor. All of my friends did. She loved to goof around, and mess with people, pulling pranks on them. Another reason we were all like family. Melissa was tall, and strong, and not afraid to stand out. She had glittery green eyes with the slightest him of yellow in them.

My other friends, Alexia, Stacy, Rachel, Violet, and Vivian, are fun, Alexia is a brunette with curly hair, curly eyelashes, and a sweet face. She has hazel eyes, and an average figure. She watches her weight, but whatever she eats, she eats tons of. Stacy has almost white hair, and again, she's a party lover, but she's loyal, and can keep a secret for a whole year, and until it doesn't matter if its a secret or not anymore. Rachel has dark brown hair and purple eyes-almost blue. She's super close to her family, and fun, athletic, but doesn't do the greatest in school.

Violet, and Vivian are sisters which makes them even closer in our group. The both have long, straight, brown hair, and are really smart. They have purple-blue eyes, aren't really the outdoors type, and enjoy making mischief.

The video was make mid-summer, and we had just told Michael Kleinz that Evelyn Opewia only wanted him for his money, and he had taken off stating that it wasn't true. We thought it was a riot, because his face had gotten red, and Evelyn had called 20 minutes after with a 'summer cold' saying that Micael had dumped her, and that he said she was stupid. Though whoever gets calls Evelyn stupid gets beat up by her father.

Shortly after we had called Michael and told him to get a bodyguard-actually five bodyguards, and most likely even more were needed. We didn't hate the fluff bunny with the dyed blond hair, who managed to get out off everything because her father was so big. She just wasn't out friend, and whoever wasn't our friend got pranked.

We had even created a streamline of videos where we pranked people (taken from our cell phones), and we sold it to various people who only wanted it for a laugh, instead of ratting us out. That's another reason we were outcasts in high school. No one trusted us. Anyone who got close to us got pranked, and most of the time only a couple people could even tell it was really a prank.

I leaned over to my bag and pulled out a picture of all of the eight of us, just goofing around, sticking sneezing powder in the cake in the school cafeteria. We were all leaning on each other, and Abigail's arm was extended, showing that she was taking the picture from her phone.

After much begging of my dad I had finally gotten him to drive me to the high school in L.A. so I could go there. He drove me for grade nine, and most of grade ten, until I got my drivers license and I drove myself. I couldn't wait until next year. We'd all be seniors. Everyone knows that the seniors are the coolest. Then we would be graduating, and moving on. I would moved to L.A. maybe even go to college, and get a job, and we'd continue on living our lives.

I shoved the picture back in my bag, and re-packed everything neatly, and I sat down with my laptop. Tomorrow would be a big day.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Monday, September 2nd 2031, 7:00 a.m. _

"What time is it?" I asked rolling over to face my mom.

"Time to get up, now lets go! Get dressed, your breakfast in downstairs, and your father and I have to get to work."

Mom was a journalist in San Fransisco, so it wasn't too hard for her to continue her work down here, but the problem was that dad was a football coach, and so we somehow got a deal for dad to temperately coach down here.

I got dressed in my new jeans, and a tee, ate my breakfast, grabbed my bag, and headed downstairs.

Forks High School was a lot smaller than I'd imagined.

_Here I go..._

The minute I got out of the car I was greeted by many people. I searched the heads of the crowd hoping to find Sebastian. Luckily Sebastian was leaning against the wall, and he waved when he saw me coming towards him. I smiled and waved my registration form. He understood and pointed to the door a few feet away from him.

I walked into the building, and gave the secretary my forms. I was given my schedule, and I made my way towards my first class. I was greeted many times, and heard a lot of people ask "Who's the new girl?"

I smiled to myself. Sebastian was right. Forks wasn't the most popular place on the planet.

In my first class, which was English, I sat beside a girl with dark hair. She said that her name was Cecilia. I had lunch at a table with Cecilia because she seemed like someone nice, and I hoped she'd become a close friend, but soon Sebastian asked _why_ I wasn't sitting with him and then he ended up sitting with me and Cecilia.

Two seconds after that, a short girl with dyed blond hair (it was REALLY obvious) rushed over and said: "Hi! I'm Victoria Newton. What's your name? Where are you from? Is that your boyfriend? Why are you friends with _her_? Why don't you come and sit with us?" all in one breath.

I waited a few seconds before answering so that I could look at her. Her hair was dyed a light blond like Paris Hilton, she looked like had surgery a million times, and her features looked like plastic. She wore a low-cut polo, and skinny jeans with sharp-heeled black high heels.

She looked just like the girls behind her. They all wore skinny jeans and high heels and low-cut shirts. A few even wore skirts and short shorts though they must have been freezing their tiny butts off. They were all blond except for a few with either brown hair of red, that was, of course, dyed. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to recognize them by their hair color for two reasons. 1: They all had the same color and 2:Their hair color would probably change sometime soon.

I met a few more girls: Adrienne a tall girl with short shorts, high boots, and a low shirt, Emily a nice girl with long blue hair and a much higher shirt, Madison a not so welcoming girl with _pink_ hair and a shirt lower than the others, Ava a short, petite girl with short mahogany hair, and Olivia a girl a bit shorter than me but with natural blond hair that fell down to almost her butt, and sharp features.

They all gathered around me, and a tanned boy with dark hair sat down across from me. "Hi. My name is Alexander Crowley, but you can call me Alex." I murmured a "hi" before turning to look at another boy sitting close to me with fair hair and a soft face.

"I'm Daniel Denali." He greeted me. He was slightly tanned, probably a summer tan, but that was the lightest summer tan I had ever seen. Probably because Forks is really rainy. That must suck to be here in summer.

As the school day passed on I started to enjoy it here, in Forks, even though I missed my friends more than anything, and I wished that they were all here with me. I don't like being alone.

I never have been alone.

**A.N. Sorry that was so short, but I spent like, three hours writing this so I figured it was long enough. Yes I have noticed that there are a lot of new, and different characters, but I hope you'll grow to love them, because I thought they where nice, and I hope Sebastian's okay. **

**Advertised Story:**

**Twilight Horror**

**BY:**

**twilight-princess**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!!!!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter Three:Inevitible

**A.N. Next Chapter!!! Please Review!!**

_I want to break every clock.  
the hands of time could never move again.  
We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives.  
Is it over now hey, hey is it over now?  
I want to be your last first kiss  
that you'll ever have.  
I want to be your last first kiss._

_Amazing how life turns out, the way that it does.  
We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love. _-Inevitable by Anberlin

Inevitable 

_ Friday September 6th 2031. 2:53_

Days passed by, and I made friends with a few more people; Nathan, Caleb, Julia, Aaron, and Mary. They were all pretty quiet (except for Caleb) and I found they weren't annoying like Victoria and Olivia. Victoria and Olivia always hung around me, and I could never shake them off. I didn't mind them so much. I would just listen to my iPod and work on leftover homework, or do whatever on my laptop.

Sebastian would also help me with that a lot. He would either come up to me and drag me away from them to lead me to my next class and let me do whatever or talk to them until they were bored, and they would run off to the closest football player they could find.

I found I liked spending time with Sebastian a lot. I would escape to him whenever I could. I loved to just hang around with him, talk or just sit there. Sebastian was one of those people that would make great psychiatrists. He could sit and listen to you complain for hours, and I would usually do that.

Sebastian would also come up with reasonable solutions to any problem I had except for the one problem I couldn't tell him. I knew that he would be hurt if I did tell him that I'd rather be in California instead of being in this cold, wet state. I knew he liked it here, because you could be yourself, and you didn't have to be a big hotshot.

I was glad that Sebastian understood. Sebastian understood me, what I liked, and what I hated. He could easily understand what I was thinking and what I was feeling.

The problem was that there was one feeling I was hoping he couldn't tell was there. It was completely hidden (or so I hoped) behind many layers, and walls hidden so deep I could hardly tell it was there. The reason that I had so carefully placed this feeling so far back, and so crushed, was because it had suddenly come at an unexpected time.

Sebastian had just saved me from Victoria who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere by hiding me in a corner in the hallway. I was completely unseen, and I had nowhere else to go until my trig teacher would open the classroom door. I had to always wait out in the hallway until the bell rang and he came.

Sebastian was also in my trig so he was waiting with me. Victoria was down the hall trying to figure out where I had gone. She had been talking to me when I had taken off due to Sebastian's constant gestures for me to join him. So I had come and crouched in the corner where Sebastian casually talked to me. I answered quietly at every question, and made comments occasionally when our trig teacher came down the hall and unlocked the door to the classroom.

I was about to dash into the classroom, but Sebastian was blocking my way. I slowly slid up onto my feet and I became level with him. I had gazed into his beautiful dark green eyes. They glittered as if a sudden idea had struck him, making his almost black eyes seen a light green, shining with excitement.

_Bop!_

That's when the feeling had shown up. I had ducked under his arm and ran into the classroom. During class, while Sebastian had been looking at me strangely I hid that feeling. Way back in the depths of my head.

I was afraid to undo the layers and search that feeling. I knew what it was, and I wasn't sure if I wanted it. Maybe I should just forget about it, and hope that it never comes back. That that never happens again.

After school, waiting in the same park that Sebastian and I both met I heard, "Hey Renes" That was Sebastian's nickname for me. He had made it up randomly in that little corner...

"Hey Sebastian. How's it going? Did you finish your English project? You better have." I threatened menacingly.

Sebastian put up his arms in defeat. "I did it, I did it. Don't arrest me." We both started laughing, but stopped when a couple of people gave us strange looks, and then when they turned away we started laughing again.

I got up from the slide that I had been sitting on, and we began to walk down the street at a slow pace while we walked and talked. When we reached my house I said bye, and went inside.

"Anybody home?" I called once inside and after locking the door. I dumped my backpack on the floor and looked inside a couple rooms.

"Upstairs honey!" My mother called, I grabbed my backpack and raced upstairs, dumping my backpack in my room before going up to the third floor where I entered the guest bedroom that my mom was working in.

Her papers were scattered all over the bed and she worked at the desk where her laptop was hooked up. I grabbed a piece of bread from the half empty bag on the desk and chewed on it slowly.

"Hey mom." I asked watching her as she worked careful for a reaction.

"What's up sweetie?" She asked not looking up from her search through a large stack of papers.

"Can I go to the dance tomorrow night?" I asked casually through a mouthful of bread. I cleared a space on the cluttered bed and sat down careful not to knock any papers due to the weight that I had added to the bed.

"Sure. The usual rules. No alcohol, no drugs or anything like that, no clubs, come back before 1:00 and don't leave with a boy." She answered just as casually still not looking up. These rules were very familiar, and this is what she had always said after I had asked her to go anywhere. It was obvious that I had always obeyed these rules, but one time my mom had wanted me back before 9 because it was a school night, but I got back at 10.

"Thanks mom. I'll be back before 10:30. Love you." I said kissing her on the cheek and skipping down to my room where I closed the door, plugged my headphones in and did my homework.

* * *

_Saturday, September 7th 2031 7:00_

I stood in my room in front of the mirror as I put my hair up into a complicated bun like the one Johansson has in Stargate Universe. It's amazing that it stays like that even after four days without shower.

I was wearing a strapless short pink and black dress. There was a velvety silk slip on the inside and over it was a black lace layer with flower and curly line designs. A thin black strip formed a belt with a black flower somewhat on the side yet in the middle. It was a beautiful dress that Alice had bought for me when we had gone shopping. With it I wore black high heels with about an inch platform and felt straps going all to one center strap that spread out at my toes.

My hair was still wet from my shower, but I found it was easier to work with that way it wouldn't be all over the place, and when it dried it would stay the same.

When I finished with that I applied my black eye liner, mascara, eye shadow, and crimson lipstick. I looked good, I must admit. It was nice to dress up, but my mind wandered back to a time...

_"Melissa! Hurry up! You take an hour in there!" Alexia shouted knocking loudly on the bathroom door._

_"Go in the hall bathroom!" Melissa replied._

_"I would, but Rachel is in there. She just got in after Cathy came out." Alexia shouted over the noise from Melissa's hair dryer._

_The hair dyer flipped off, and Melissa came out wrapped in a towel her orange hair dripping wet and somewhat dry. "Finally!" Alexia replied gripping her curler hard as she brushed past Melissa._

_"What do you need that for?" Melissa asked peeling the towel off and slowly dressing in her undergarments. "Your hair is already curly."_

_"So? Anyway I want rounder curls. This is the biggest social highlight of the year." Alexia replied plugging the straighter in._

_"Hey Kate, and you help me over here?" I called to Kate while she ran the straightener through her short hair across the room._

_"Sure Renesmee." Kate replied setting the straightener down, and straightening her short dress. Kate was wearing a blue denim dress with black leggings and a cute scarf, and her hair fell into her face._

_Kate helped me squeeze my dress on, it was a slim white dress with noodle straps that were curvy for some reason. I wasn't sure why, but I don't think it mattered._

_Melissa got dressed in a loose dress with a rectangular neckline as I applied my make-up. The dress was black, gray, and white, and she wore black boots with it._

_Alexia came out of the bathroom shortly after I had finished with my make-up. She was wearing a slim dress, the top was pink and from the top of the rib cage to just above her knees was black. Her light hair was in curls around her, pulled in front of her face._

_"Are you guys done yet?" Abigail asked coming into the room. She was wearing a strapless mahogany dress with a thin belt that had a silver buckle. Abigail was followed by Cathy, Stacy, and Violet._

_Cathy was wearing a blue and black dress with a keyhole neckline in front with crystal studded detail running along the bust and the neck. It was a drop waist tube dress draping to the banded bottom skirt with ruching along the sides._

_Stacy was wearing a black sweetheart of a dress, with sweetheart top and gathered pleat detail in front. It had simple tube skirt with seam detail throughout. At the low back, exposed zipper closure; backless construction frames the shoulders._

_Violet was wearing a tight curve-clinging halter criss cross tied, with slightly padded bodice. There were wide straps looping each shoulder, connecting at the hoop along her exposed upper back. Shirring detail gathered the fabric along each side and the soft, stretch fabric draped to the hem. It was cocktail length finishing above the knee._

_"Where's Rachel and Vivian?" I asked wondering what had happened to them._

_"Bathroom." Cathy replied shortly coming over to fix my dress. I nodded with a quiet "Oh."_

_"Actually, no. We're right here." A voice came from the doorway. I looked around Cathy to see Vivian with her long swaying hair spread out on her shoulders and Rachel peeping out from behind her her hair in a tight bun._

_Vivian had a red and black strapless dress with tulle, lace and a pop of color. Sweetheart cut, empire waist, slim, removable accent belt, and exposed zipper in back Vivian looked stunning, probably better than all of us._

_Rachel was wearing a sleek satin dress with knit bands running down her length. She had a studded halter neck yoke clasps behind the neck. It was straight cut, slightly padded bodice with an exposed zipper running down her center back. It was a fully lined dress; dusting above her knees._

_"Are we going to go or what?" Vivian asked waving her matching clutch, making us scramble to grab our purses, and race out the door._

"Renesmee," I looked up suddenly "Are you ready to go yet?" My mother called from the hall. I took another glance at my reflection in the mirror, grabbed my purse, slung it over my shoulder, and opened the door.

"Yeah, mom."

* * *

The party was pretty much everyone in Forks, and Port Angles. It was at a club in Port Angles. Mom dropped me off outside the club, and drove off. Her and Dad were taking the night off since they didn't have a teen to watch over.

I entered the club to be watched, and looked at a lot by a group of men just inside the door. I ignored them and searched through the crowd of people. It was hard to see with all the moving bodies.

Music was blasting out of speakers, and people were coming out onto the dancing floor which was almost the entire club, and starting to dance at their own pace.

I pushed my way past two teens dancing close together just as I heard my name called.

"Hey Renesmee! Over here!" I glanced around to find Sebastian leaning against the wall about a meter away.

"Hey Sebastian!" I greeted him walking over to him with difficulty.

We talked a bit against the wall, but then Sebastian suggested to dance, so we danced with the crowd of people. We danced to song after song until I felt I would faint from exhaustion.

"You thirsty?" Sebastian asked looking at me carefully. I nodded, and Sebastian disappeared, and I went to find somewhere to sit down. Finally, I found the bar where I sat down on one of the stools.

I ignored the man beside me who had started to talk, to me, I guessed, but I didn't really care. I was covered in perspiration. If I were back home I would be cooling with my girls. We went to all the dances together.

When we would walk into a club we would walk in together. This time I had walked in alone, which was different than usual. Sebastian came and gave me a tall glass of a brownish liquid, but I couldn't be sure of it's color due to the dancing lights.

I drank the liquid to find it was coke, and I downed the glass quickly, and gave it back to Sebastian who was sitting on the stool to my left watching me as he sipped his own coke.

"Thanks," I said and he nodded because he obviously knew I wouldn't be able to hear him reply.

After drinking another glass we moved to the front of the club. As we walked I caught his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back. "Shove over," A man shouted bumping into him.

I ignored him, and moved on.

"Do you want to go outside?" Sebastian shouted in my ear, but it sounded like a murmur. I nodded and be slipped outside.

We walked down the streets, and we must have been walking for a while when I noticed that we were approaching a community pool. I pushed the gate open and walked inside.

Why is it they don't have locks anymore? I had a feeling that there were cameras, but I don't think they would waste money on camera's to a community pool with nothing to steal, but water.

We walked dangerously close to the pool, along the edge to leave through the gate on the other side of the pool, when I accidentally bumped into Sebastian. He lost his balance, and tumbled into the pool, but the problem was that my fingers were still locked with his, and I was dragged into the cold waters.

"Ah!" I shrieked my head popping out of the water. We both started laughing, and I turned into Sebastian's eyes where I found myself gazing into them.

Suddenly all the walls, covers, and barricadesfell down revealing a feeling that was now dancing around happy for it's freedom. _Bop! _NO! This couldn't happen! I hurried to try and bring them back up, but it wouldn't work. They wouldn't budge. If only I could...

The thought was shoved back into the corner that the feeling had previously been in and all the blankets, covers and barricades covered that back up.

It was as if everything in the world had disappeared and it was only me and Sebastian and I leaned in towards him and I felt his lips touch mine.

**A.N. EPICNESS!!! Yeah I know, it's epic. I wonder what will happen next? Anyways...thanks to my betareader **Eve656721**!!!**

** Advertised Story for this chapter:**

Just a Dream

**BY:**

twilight-princess

**HIT THE FREAKIN' GREEN BUTTON. SOMEONE'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT. **


	4. Chapter Four:The Truth

_I remember the very first day that I saw him  
I found myself immediately intrigued by him  
Its almost like I knew this man from another life  
Like back then maybe I was his husband and maybe he was my wife  
And even, the things I don't like about him are fine with me  
Because its not hard for me to understand him because he's so much like me  
And its truly my pleasure to share his company  
And I know that it's God's gift to breathe the air he breathes _-The Truth

The Truth

_Saturday, September 7th 2031 I wouldn't know. I don't have a watch.  
_

I shuddered and closed my eyes. _How did this happen?_

I wasn't sure myself as I drew my head backwards. My body was ridged cold because of the icy waters that I was bobbing in. I pulled my hand out of Sebastian's hair and pushed my dripping wet hair back. Parts of it had come undone due to the water, and was plastered across my face.

I batted my eyes trying to rid the droplets of water that fell into my eyes whenever I opened them.

I breathed heavily, calming myself as much as possible. _How could I fix this? There is no way to undo what just happened._ I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was being lifted out of the water. I tried to squirm free of there grip, but I could hardly move. Not only was I numb from exhaustion but I was numb from the frozen waters, my efforts were fruitless.

I was carried to one of the lawn chairs and laid out on it. I looked up to see Sebastian peeling his jacket off. "It won't do anything," I told him. It would be useless for him to give me his soaking wet jacket to try and warm me up. "And anyways the night is too cool. It's almost fall. The night's are already colder."

Sebastian frowned taking it off anyways, and then wringing it out onto the wet pavement.

Suddenly Sebastian seemed to get an idea. He grabbed my hand pulling me up from where I was perched on the edge of the chair. He took me into the shadows by the large building and pulling one of my pins out of my hair that was falling out anyways. At first I was confused at his actions, what was he doing? I had no clue, but I watched as he picked the lock with the pin he just took out and opened the door to reveal a dark hallway that branched off into two different sections, and a door that led to an office at my left. There was also a door to outside far in front of us, but that's not where Sebastian was headed.

He led me into the passageway to the right, and I discovered when we walked by there was a sign on the door that said "Girls." The change room was at the front and there were lockers lining the walls cut in half, and benches a foot or two away from the wall. Past that I could vaguely make out a line of showers on the left side and a line of bathroom stalls on the right side. We walked past all the closed stall and shower doors and to an open section where there were more stalls except these had benches, changing stalls, and sinks. There was a mirror along the left wall and in front were lots of sinks. From what I could tell this was the greatest decorated area and Sebastian began opening the cupboards under the sinks and rummaging through them.

"What are you doing? What are _we_ doing?" I hissed afraid someone might catch us.

"Don't worry" he said and pulled out a towel from the cupboard. "Everything is going to be fine and no one will catch us." He stated simply striding over to the nearest shower stall. Inside was a small area with a bench so you could get changed and a curtain hung limply in front slightly revealing a shower area with tiled walls and flooring. He hung the towel on one of the hooks and strode back over to where I stood by the sinks and the open cupboard. He closed the cupboard door and began pulling more pins from my hair until all of my hair fell down onto my shoulders and I found my hair was very wet.

He looked in a different cupboards and found some toiletries that he handed to me, and said "Hurry up. We don't have much time. I can drive you home, what time are you supposed to be home?" He glanced up at the clock and I noticed it hanging there. It said the time was 9:37.

I just kind of stood there holding the toiletries in my hands with my mouth hanging open. "Um, 12 I think," I said numbly forgetting about my promise to my mother, but I knew she would be fine if I came later then 10:30. She wasn't one of those mothers who waited up to see if you were fine. She simply _knew_ that I was fine.

"Look, what am I supposed to do with these?" I asked stupidly holding up the bottles and soap.

"Have a shower," Sebastian replied and gestured at the shower stall he had previously been in.

"A _shower_?" I asked in shock. "Why am I having a shower, and how is it helping the growing problem that we are having right now, and _why _did we break into a community pool bathroom? Why are you even in the girl's bathroom?" I asked all in one breath.

"First of all you need to clean up, who knows what was in the pool? Second we can solve that problem later, third does it really matter because its not like I'm stealing their money, and fourth I don't see any girls in here. I see a beautiful young woman." He answered ticking them off on his fingers and then deeply gazing into my eyes as he said the last part.

"Okay..." I answered slowly not really sure why he had to be so sweet in an intense situation like the one we were in right at this very moment. I walked over to the shower slowly, setting the bottles down and closing the stall door and sliding the bar so that it was locked from the inside. I stripped quickly, and then turned the hot water on drawing the curtain closed.

I let the water run down my back and I listened for Sebastian, but all I heard was the last of his retreating footsteps.

"You okay?" I heard Sebastian ask as I was rinsing my hair.

"Yeah," I called. "I'm glad you're here, I'm done. It would've been creepy to change in silence. You know most girls get attacked in public washrooms." I stated drying my hair quickly with the towel that Sebastian had given me before my shower.

"Oh really," Sebastian said thoughtfully and I could tell he was doing something with his hands that was occupying him as he talked. "Well, I'll just have to keep that in mind. I guess now that makes me want to go to the public showers every night and watch for girls being kidnapped."

I laughed as I quickly dried my body and then I realized that my clothes were wet. "Um... Sebastian? We have a slight problem. My clothes are still wet." I called out hoping that Sebastian hadn't left yet, but to my relief he responded quietly, "pass me your clothes".

I wrapped myself in my towel and opened the door to give Sebastian my wet clothing articles. He hung them under all of the different hand blow-dryers and turned them on, letting the air dry the clothes. I dried my feet and slid them back into my heels because I didn't like walking around bare footed.

I noticed that Sebastian had showered, his hair and clothes both nice and dry and crispy clean. He gathered me in his arms and held me tight as he kissed me. It felt wonderful, this moment and I wished that it would never end. It felt like all my problems slipped away and would never come back, and I realized it didn't matter that we were illegally in a public washroom with me in only a towel, Sebastian had only broke in here for my sake, and I felt proud of him. Unfortunately the moment wouldn't last that long. The dryers shut off, and Sebastian had to re-set them.

After Sebastian stepped away I wrapped my towel around myself tighter. I realized that I had dropped my purse outside. When I had fallen into the water I had lost my grip on my purse. It was either in the water or sitting on the pavement.

When all of the dryers were turned on I told Sebastian this and he told me he would get it. I followed him to the door and I made sure it was still unlocked when he was outside. I returned to the bathroom, and felt my clothes to discover that they were completely dry. **(I don't know if this will really work, so don't bother trying.)** Sebastian was a genius!

Sebastian entered the room at that moment with my purse, that was luckily dry. "Thank you so much Sebastian! I can't believe it! My clothes are dry!" I exclaimed taking my purse from him. He handed me my clothes and I slipped back into my stall and quickly dressed, coming out with everything that I had gone in with. Sebastian dried the towel and put everything I had used away as I dried my hair with the hair dyers.

When we were finally done he turned out the lights that I hadn't seen him turn on and left the building at around 10. We got back into the dance easily and we danced casually a bit, got something to drink and then headed back out. I felt refreshed after the shower, and so, Sebastian and I went for a drive.

We passed the starry sky, speeding along the highway enjoying the wonderful cool air, that seemed to be a lot nicer than it was when you were wet. I breathed in deeply, as I noticed the landscaping become less full of people and somehow that made it easier to breathe.

After about twenty minutes, we decided on heading back to Forks because it was such a long drive, and so, we drove in the direction of Forks. Once I was bored enough I pulled out my phone to discover that I had two new messages. One was from my mom, and one was from my friends.

I opened the one from my mom first.

_Hey, dear. I don't mean to think that I'm too overprotective, but I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. I hope you are having a great time with you're new friends!_  
_Love, Mom. _

I smiled privately, my mom really tried not to push, or embarrass me, she was just doing her job; being a mother.

I opened the one from my friends next..

_Hey Renesmee! From what we've heard you're going to a party tonight! And you _didn't_ invite us!! How rude!_

_ Wish we could be there!_

It was signed by all of my friends, I wished that they _could_ be here. To tell me what I could do, to give me a solution to the problem that didn't seem to want to go into the deepest depths of that hidden corner in the back of my mind. It seemed to _have_ to stand there, rubbing it in my face that it was strong enough to do whatever it wanted. I was strong, just not as strong as the reasonable, rational part of my mind, the part that told me _not_ to hide in that little corner that was so well loved.

It was obvious that it was normal for every normal teenager to hide in that little corner until the one they loved, the one they belonged with thought that it was pointless to keep pushing and they'd leave. And then the teen would come out only to find that they were alone forever, that there was no way to get that other person back.

Then the other one would promise never to love anyone else, afraid that the same thing would happen, that that new person wouldn't want it, and then they would also hide. Why did they do that? Why didn't they just come out of hiding in the first place and save them selves from a life of misery?

I knew that if I did that then I would live in a life of misery, but what if I don't _belong_ with Sebastian. This, I knew, was the question that all of those teens faced. What if I settled down with them, and then my _real_ soulmate, I guess you could call them, would come along, seeing they missed their chance, and move on.

But...what if I married Sebastian, settled down and so on and then my _real_ soulmate comes along, and I don't like them, what if I like Sebastian better? Then another problem popped up in my mind, what if I went with Sebastian, but I got bored of him or he didn't turn out to be what he seemed.

Wait...what am I saying? Why am I looking so far into the future. To hell with it, I'll just go along with Sebastian and see what will turn out, whether we'll be happy together or we'll break after a year or so. That option _was_ the most reckless, and unreasonable option that was available, but I didn't really care. My head hurt from all the reasoning, and ideas that I kind of forced to come out.

I was just going to go along with everything and see the outcome, I could regret my decision later on, I've hardly regretted anything so it'll be nice for a change.

We arrived in Forks within the next twenty minutes, and Sebastian stopped the car in front of my grandfather's house. "I'm hoping no one stayed up to make sure I kept my promise," I laughed noticing that it was past ten thirty.

"Same," Sebastian agreed.

"Night, Sebastian." I murmured softly undoing my seat belt and leaning over to him.

"Goodnight, Renes," Sebastian said, just as quiet. The kiss was sweet, and I held on tightly to Sebastian. After all that had happened tonight I didn't _want_ to let go. After I had finally manage to pull myself away I slipped out of the car and into the house.

I grabbed some food from the kitchen before heading upstairs into my bedroom. I changed into some sweats and a green camisole, brushed teeth, and washed up and then I lay down in bed with a single lamp on. The lampshade gave the room a relaxing glow, and I relaxed on the comfy bed with a nice warm blanket over myself. I felt snug and warm, safe. I used to feel like this at home. Every night I would lie down in bed and look at my life and how great it was. But when I had found out about coming here that safe feeling disappeared and I only felt cold, emptiness. A black bottomless pit with sharp sides that would stab at you creating wounds that couldn't be healed.

Now all of those wounds were healed completely gone and I was back looking at my life and how great it was. I liked the nickname that Sebastian had given me. It was cute, made me feel like people cared enough to make one for me. I remembered asked my parents when I was a little girl, we were snuggled on the couch, it was a nice cool evening and we were relaxing doing nothing, I had been bored so I began asking my mother some random question when I came across my name. "Mommy, why is my name Renesmee" I dragged the ending out way to long and it sounded really cute, I only was five or six.

My mother and father had laughed, "Well, we named you after a young girl who brought us together. Her name was Renesmee."

"How old is she?" I asked with my little kid lisp that you'll find most little kids have.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably about fourteen or fifteen years old now." Mother said thoughtfully. It's too bad we haven't seen her in a while. I am hoping to see her again sometime soon." I realized that mom and dad had lived in Forks, and so had the original Renesmee. That means she would still be living here wouldn't it? I quickly did the math in my head and calculated that she would be either twenty-five or twenty-six.

I suddenly sat up snapping out of my reverie and grabbing my mini notebook because it was the closest computer I could find. My laptop was on the desk across the room. I turned it on impatiently waiting as it hummed to life. I opened up the internet browser and 'google' was displayed. I didn't know what the other Renesmee's surname, was but I typed in Forks orphans 2009 because I remembered my parents saying that they had joined this program where they would take care of orphans, and the kid they were assigned to was Renesmee. Also, I wrote the year because she obviously still wouldn't be living there as an adult, but there would be a chance she would work there because she knew what it was like to be an orphan, and that it sucked.

Immediately I got a hit for a list of kids that stayed at the local orphanage in Forks in 2009. I clicked on it and scrolled through the page until I reached the actual list. To make things easier I hit control f, and typed in Renesmee and hit enter. The page automatically scrolled down to a highlighted name: Renesmee Hautix. I figured that this must have been the list that showed who was up for adoption, and that this "Renesmee Hautix" must be my Renesmee.

I clicked on her name that opened a new page that showed a picture of a young girl, about six or seven. She had long curly light brown hair that fell down just past her chest. Her hair curved around her face nicely and she had a small nose, wide green-gray eyes, nice, full lips colored a light white fuchsia pink. She had a nice, normal somewhat tanned complexion, and a energetic feel to her. She wore a nice loose green t-shirt and pink stretchy pants. On her feet were running shoes, she wore a beautiful bright bracelet with mini charms all around it. In the middle of the bracelet there was a name that I noticed _wasn't_ Renesmee. It said Claire. I turned off the notebook and set it aside, laying my head down on my pillow wondering who Claire was.

_Sunday, September 8th, 2031 9:42._

From what I had gathered last night I knew that Renesmee had been adopted at the age seven. That meant that she was still living in Forks, and I just had to find her. This time I typed in: Renesmee Hautix, Forks Washington. My first few hits weren't so helpful, but soon I found an article titled: Lawyer Renesmee Hautix, the best lawyer in Forks, WA. I clicked on it and skimmed through it. It said that Lawyer Hautix was so successful that everyone in Forks wanted her to be judge. Apparently the judge in Forks sucked, but Renesmee did not want to take his job from him so she remained a lawyer. I though that was awfully nice of her, and it made me want to meet her even more.

_Ding Dong!_

Whoops. I had forgotten that Friday I had made plans to spend the day with Sebastian. I quickly raced down the stairs to answer the door. "Hey!" I greeted him, and I realized that I was still in my camisole and sweats. "Right," I said not bothering to look down and attract more attention, "I'll be right back. Wait here,"

I zoomed up the stairs and I pulled on a pair of jeans and I grabbed a sweater and threw it on. I didn't really care that I was still in my green camisole because it looked fine against the dark sweater. I didn't bother to do up the sweater as I grabbed some shoes and ran back downstairs. Sebastian was now standing just inside the door talking to my mother. Dad was out, and I was glad for that.

Still making my way towards them I began pulling one of my chucks on, hopping along now. My mother turned just as I came up to them, switching feet, and shoving my bare foot in the other shoe. "Hey mom," I greeted her, "I see you've met Sebastian." I commented grabbing my purse from where I had left it last night and pulling out my wallet, and unplugging my cell phone from it's charger.

"Yes, he's quite a charming man," My mother answered looking at me strangely as I slid my phone into my front pocket, and my wallet in my butt pocket. I nodded trying to end the awkward situation as quickly, and quietly as possible. Mom understood, and said "Well, I guess you guys better be going now. I look forward to talking to you again, Sebastian." The way she said "Sebastian" was as if she _knew_ what was going on, what had happened last night. That was scary, but they do say that moms know everything. I bet that was true. I knew that I had to talk to her later to find out how much she knew, and I also had to use her to get Sebastian on dad's good side. I figured that wouldn't be to hard because Sebastian _was_ very charming and its not that hard to get on dad's good side.

I closed the door behind us, and we began to make our way to the sidewalk. "You _had_ to be charming?" I hissed quietly for fear that my mother was watching and possibly listening.

"Well, what else was I supposed to say? It's not my fault I just say what I think. Anyways, I'm not very smooth. I always say the wrong thing under pressure." Sebastian said innocently smiling faintly at me. "I like you mother. So, where are we going? Are you hungry? We could pick something." Sebastian suggested.

"I'm still mad at you, and yes I am hungry. Let's go, and how did you get here?" I asked curiously as we walked along the pavement heading for the busier roads where all of the fast food chains, and restaurants must have been located. I still hardly knew Forks, and I was still set on memorizing it. Sebastian shrugged "Depends, do you want to walk or drive?"

"Drive. I like walks, but I don't feel like walking right now," I answered shortly.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Sebastian said and disappeared. I called his name, but he didn't respond. I waited staring at the house I was standing in front of. It looked strangely familiar, but I ignored it and I turned around to discover Sebastian's car idling with the motor on. I climbed in. "You are so weird." I said pulling on my seat belt as he peeled away. We picked up some food and I ate it all and then he we headed for his house where we were going to hang out.

When we arrived there (which took a while because Sebastian lives in La Push) I noticed a familiar blue sports car. I couldn't put my finger on who owned it, so I ignored it. We went inside to discover a dark haired man who I figured was Sebastian's father and a blond woman. They were discussing something, but abruptly stopped when they saw us.

"Who's this Sebastian," Sebastian's father barked.

"This is my friend. Renesmee Cullen." Sebastian replied coldly.

"Cullen, eh?" commented suddenly getting angry. "I hated the Cullens. That was the worst family ever. Edward stole my girl, Bella Swan. They moved to California, all of them. The whole lot of them." That was when I realized that he had been talking about my parents.

"Why do you call my mother 'your girl'!" I asked loudly, my mother was not this man's _girl._ Maybe once, but not now. Never will she be.

"Because she was. She turned me down for your father. I was wonderin' who's you were. They've got tons of Cullens, and the Hales. Never liked _any_ of them, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Esme, Carlisle was a good man, did the right thing but he was a Cullen. And then your mother became a Cullen so I stopped likin' her." Mr. Black said casually as if he talked about these people all the time. I hated to hear how much he hated my family. It seemed a disgrace that I was letting him.

"What is Tanya doing here?" Sebastian asked breaking the intense situation between me and his father so that we both turned to the blond, who I guessed was Tanya. That's when I realized who she was. She was Daniel's mother, Tanya Denali. I never had seen her before, but the resemblance was obvious: the striking blond hair.

"Look, Sebastian we need to talk." Tanya said desperately trying to get him to side with her. "Alone." She added hastily eying me carefully, watching for my reaction. "Yes," Mr. Black added also looking at me. I felt their eyes on me, while I watched Sebastian to see what he would say.

"I don't see why you can't say it in front of her." Sebastian answered calmly, and I heard Tanya suck in a sharp breath.

"Fine," she snapped, "Sebastian, I just want to let you know that you don't have to hold a grudge against me once I tell you this. And please don't ask why, and don't ask why I never told you this before because I was waiting for the right time, and now that you're all grown up and able to handle these things you should understand when I say that I am your mother."

**A.N. Thanks to reviewers and btw you can go to my profile for links to the dresses (they're on my website). PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you think and if this story is okay. Thanks to my betareader **Eve656721 **for all the beta reading she has done. When you keep typing and typing you forget to check a few mistakes. **

** Advertised Story of This Chapter:**

New Moon Twist

**By:**

vampiregal333

** If I told you that when you hit this button you would save someone in the world's life, would you press this little green button?**


	5. Chapter Five:An Explanation

**A.N. Do you know how many people died because you didn't review? It was a lot. **

Chapter Five: An Explanation

_Sunday September 8th 2031, 10:15 a.m._

Everyone was staring at Tanya. This was awkward. I wasn't sure whether to believe Tanya or not. It was really quiet for a bit, and then Tanya drew in another sharp breath.

"It started many years ago when I first met Jacob in high school. I was kinda a loner, but I was really popular. I found out a few weeks later that I was pregnant with his kid. I freaked out an fled. I dropped out of high school and moved out off my parents house. I moved just outside of Forks, I knew everyone would think I'd have gone farther which is why I went there. Jacob payed most of my bills, I was lucky enough to be able to get a job. It didn't pay much, but it was something.

"You were born, you were so cute. But then I found out that Jacob got a girlfriend, Leah. That is the woman who you thought was your mother. She doesn't even know that I'm your mother. She thought that she adopted you, which technically she did. Leah never knew about anything, so don't blame her. She knew there was a strong resemblance between you and Jacob which made her love you the more.

"You grew up, it wasn't more than a month or two later that I found out I was pregnant _again_. I didn't know who's kid it is, but I think that they know about him because I get ten thousand dollars a month from someone anonymous alongside the money from Jacob. Its been hard with just me and Daniel, but we make it through it all together.

"Daniel never new anything either. It was a secret shared between your father, myself and the doctor. He had promised not to tell _anyone_. He swore, and we even threatened him that we would take him to court with the contract if he didn't stay true to what he had sworn.

"Leah raised you for almost all of your life, which is why you only remember her in your childhood. It was hard for me to bear not to have you with me. To know that I couldn't live with my own son. The worst was when you were just a little toddler. Jacob sneaked tons of pictures to me, only because I begged him to. I loved to see them, but it tore me up. I wished so much, and I regret not being there for your childhood. But I had Daniel, so I had to, suck it up, which I did.

"Once you went into high school I couldn't take it anymore. I pleaded with Jacob, begging him to tell you the truth, he told me that if you ever catch on, even the slightest bit then I could tell you everything. And now that you caught me here, I knew I had to tell you or things would become worse." Tanya sighed.

"I feel so guilty. The reason I sent you to live with Jacob is because I knew I couldn't support you and that you would have a much better life with him than with me. And a better life with Leah. I know you did have a great life. Even if you hated it you should be grateful that you had Leah, and Jacob. They were the greatest parents that you could get.

"Some of that guilt is taken away with the fact that I know you had a good life. That I couldn't have made it better. That this was the best life that you could get." Tanya stopped, a sob escaping her lips, tears streaming down her face. With the single sob she broke down crying. She covered her young face with her delicate hands, lowering her head.

Jacob comforted her, hugging her and whispering soothing words into her ear. It only helped a bit, but we were all thankful for the decrease in noise level. I was so caught up in Tanya's tears that I forgot to look at Sebastian, to see what he thought.

I only glanced at him from the corner of my eye, turning slightly so that he wouldn't flip out if he knew I was watching (I didn't know if that would happen or not, but I didn't want to take the chance.)

His eyes were red and puffy as if he were anger. Not like he was super angry, only just a touch. "Sebastian," I murmured to him. I turned fully towards him outstretching an arm to touch him. My hand lightly brushed his and he jumped, as if he had just been jolted awake from being hypnotized. Which really, it seemed, was what had happened. It had been like he had been in a trance, and then suddenly awoke.

"Sebastian, it's okay. Everything is going to be alright. She didn't mean to hurt you. She was just doing what she thought was reasonable. Practical." This time I actually grabbed his hand. I squeezed it tightly and he squeezed back.

"I know. Thanks Renesmee. It's just...so complicated. I don't get it-_ any_ of it. Why couldn't Tanya live with me, instead of Leah? Why couldn't she tell her family, and get their support. They would probably help her. She didn't have to be alone." I knew Sebastian wouldn't trade his joyous childhood for anything else. He was just mad that he had to be told. He only wished that Tanya could've been with him because then he wouldn't have had to be here for any of this.

I rubbed Sebastian until I realized that Tanya had stopped sobbing and was looking at the two of us. I was hugging him, holding him tightly my hand rubbing across his back as I softly whispered "It's okay," over and over again in his ear. I pulled away from Sebastian slightly, so I could look at Tanya.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that this happened. If it weren't for me none of this would've happened." She cried tears still streaming down her face.

"If none of this had happened Sebastian would've never been born. And trust me, just like the movie 'It's a Wonderful Life' then I think that a lot of things would be different, in a bad way. I'm sure that Sebastian has made a huge difference in his life. Even if he is young he's done so many great things in the time I've known him for." I said. It was strange for me to be speaking after all this time and my voice sounded strange from my own tears.

"I think that Miss. Cullen is right. C'mon Tanya, just relax, sit down, and I'll get you some coffee." Jacob suggested. "I don't think that there is anything else to be said right now. I think it's best if we move on, cool off, and talk later." Jacob suggested privately to me and Sebastian; Tanya had sat down on the couch.

Sebastian and I traveled upstairs, where everything was made of oak, to his room. It was messy, a normal teenager's room would be. Textbooks, and book report books covered lots of the floor, bed, and his desk. His bed was located in the middle of the room. His desk was across (when you enter you are in the right corner across from the wall the the bedhead was against) to the right, against the wall. A large book shelf has to the left of the bed with books, blu-ray DVDs, games, and lots more. He had the latest laptop model sitting on his desk, plugged into the wall. More items were scattered across the floor, and Sebastian kicked them out of harms way as he passed to go walk over to his desk and put his car keys down.

"Sorry about the mess. I don't get a chance to clean it much with all this homework." He apologized.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind the mess. You don't have to apologize." I replied strolling over to the bed and sitting down on it, lying down and closing my eyes.

Sebastian lay down beside me, also closing his eyes, took my hand and began to massage it. It felt good to finally relax after all the tension, and standing. I wasn't one for standing around and listening to people. I liked to sit and relax because if I don't sit then then I'll be standing all day and my legs will hurt for days, and days.

We lay like that for a while. Well that is it felt like a while. I really wasn't sure how long we lay like that, but for me it was really nice. After my hands felt wonderful I sat up opening my eyes and looked an idea struck me.

"Hey!" I shouted whacking Sebastian and jumping off the bed. Sebastian groaned and slowly sat up looking at me strangely. "I know what to do! Clean your room!"

"What?" Sebastian said it as if I was crazy. After a lot of time I finally managed to convince Sebastian that we should clean his room. I cleaned all the shelves, everything on the shelves, all the drawers in his desk, on top of his desk, his desk, under his bed, in the closet and everything in the closet. There was a lot more things but I think it would take a very long to list them all.

Anyways we cleaned everything. I don't know how long it took, but it must have taken a while because there was a _lot_ to clean. We vacuumed, swept, picked up, put away, and tidied. Once we were done I collapsed on the bed. It was hard to clean a teenagers room nowadays. But it did consume a lot of time also.

While Sebastian and I had been cleaning we had talked. It was nice to just talk, casually after all of the awkwardness this morning. I knew Sebastian was still broken up on it. If that would've been me being told that the woman who I thought was my mother really wasn't mother than I would've told them that they are a lying #$%! and that I didn't believe them. Which probably would've been true because I think we all know that my mom is my mom.

"I'm hungry," Sebastian declared suddenly as he plopped down on the bed beside me.

"Well then. Do you want to go to my house? My mom could make us some food. I think that Jacob wouldn't want us hanging around the kitchen with Tanya there. She would probably start crying again or something like that." I told him rolling over onto my back, beside him, and looking at him.

Sebastian shrugged. "Sure. That's fine by me. I'll tell my dad and we can head over to your house I want to see it. I've heard that it's pretty old. I want to see all of the inside, if you or your mom doesn't mind." He agreed getting up, taking my hand and pulling me onto my feet.

I nodded, and we headed downstairs, hand in hand. I wasn't embarrassed to hold hand with Sebastian. It declared our relationship loudly, that we didn't mind telling people that we together. I liked that. Sebastian didn't mind either so I figured that he felt the same way.

We parted when we reached the kitchen. Sebastian went to go tell his dad where he would be, and I went to go wait in the car. I played with the keys as I advanced towards his white Ferrari 458 Italia. It was a pretty old model, but Sebastian didn't mind. It looked brand new, actually even better than brand new. Sebastian had this way with cars, just like his dad, so I'm told.

His dad once put together a red Volkswagen Rabbit. From _scraps_. But I've also heard that Sebastian had beat that record, by putting together his own Toyota FT-HS Hybrid Sports Concept. It was sitting in the open garage right now. Jacob was so proud of his son that he didn't want anyone driving it for fear that it might get wrecked, even though Sebastian could probably fix it if it did get wrecked. It was a deep indigo, with leather seats and the beautifully waxed car gleamed in the sun streaming in from the opening.

I unlocked the car and seated myself in the passenger seat, looking down and noticing the key chain that the key was attached to. It was a shiny silver sterling chain, and had a little tag attached. It was a piece of paper enclosed in plastic. The paper was green (for some strange reason) with the model, number and license number of the car. On the other side said who it was owned by, and a phone number.

Also attached to the chain was a gold letter. Like one of those letters on the necklaces to resemble your name. It was an "R" with the golden insides caved in. The outside was a beautiful Safire giving it a glowing effect. I smiled, suddenly hearing the car door open, someone get in, and it being closed, and my head whipped up to see who it was.

It was only Sebastian. "Hey, can you pass the keys please?" I handed the keys over to him obediently. For some reason he didn't understand why I was smiling. He looked down, at himself, but he caught the sight of the "R" and understood. "Oh," he laughed. "I was going to give that to you. I just didn't get to finish the chain yet. I was working on it the morning, I was lucky I finished otherwise I wouldn't have noticed the time. Here." He pulled a square, black box out of his pocket, opened it and pulled a gold linked chain. The links were so tiny I couldn't believe how he had made it.

"Did you...make it?" I asked pointy at the "R". He nodded. He attached the "R" to the chain and I was amazed at how he could even get it in there and also how he managed to put it what looked liked exactly in the center.

He clipped the necklace around my neck, and let it fall on my bare skin.

I looked up at him and smiled.

**A.N. Anyways, that took longer than it was supposed to, but I couldn't really figure out what to do which is why it's so short. REVIEW!!!**

**STORY OF THE CHAPTER:**

My New Life As A Vampire

**By:**

Sammy May Cullen.

**What if I told you that if you didn't hit that button you would kill a bunny. If you hit the "close tab" button then not only did you kill a bunny (which I am guessing you are). **


	6. Chapter Six:The Accident

_The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking_

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going -The Climb by Miley Cyrus

The Accident

_Sunday September 8th 2031, 12:46_

It was just as I turned we both turned to hear a deafening crash. It was worse when we found out what caused the noise.

There had been a black Mercedes driving on the road that had crashed into a bright yellow sports car. Guess who was driving the sports car?

Tanya Denali.

The next scene took place so quickly it was if it hadn't even occurred. Not only did the two cars smash together, but as they skidded to a stop due to the crash they smashed into the right side of Sebastian's car.

Sebastian was swearing loudly, pulling out his cell phone and calling 911 reporting that there had been an accident and that he knew of two people being injured, but he wasn't sure about the third (which was probably the driver of the black Mercedes). He also stated his name and where they were located (which is obviously in front of his house).The voice on the other end told him to sit still and to not make any subtle moves like moving one of the cars.

The one thing that I didn't understand at the moment was who was the second person? It was Tanya and some random guy in the Mercedes. He had no idea if there were more than one person in each of the cars. It was only when Sebastian leaned over to me that I found out who the second person was.

It was me.

My head had hit the passenger window pretty hard, which I had regarded as nothing, and was bleeding. Sebastian told me to breathe deeply and stay calm. So that's what I did.

Sebastian got out of the car through the driver's door and slid over the hood of the car to reach me. He carefully undid my seat belt and lifted me out of the car; cradling me in his arms. I was laid down on the pavement and he strode over to the other two cars to check on the passengers.

Sebastian half dragged half carried the man in the Mercedes out and I recognized a sadly familiar face: my grandfather Carlisle Cullen. He was brought close to me and I dragged myself over to where he lay. My entire body was numbing so it took a lot of effort, but I had to make sure he was okay.

Next was Tanya. Her body was bloody and rapidly bleeding. When she was laid down I noticed Sebastian's clothes were soaked in blood. He raced over to where I lay after checking the others' pulses'. I assumed they were both living and once Sebastian crouched I heard the loud wailing sirens.

Paramedics raced over to us as police began to question him. I was slipping out of unconsciousness as two men lifted my body onto a stretcher.

"Wow. Look who we have here. Doctor Carlisle Cullen. That sure makes a difference." I heard one of the men comment in an Italian accent as they lifted Carlisle's body onto the stretcher. They requested more ambulances so that we would each ride separately even though we could have possibly fit two in the same ambulance, but I doubted it.

Tanya was in the worse state so she left in the first ambulance and I heard Sebastian's voice not to far off. The other ambulances arrived soon after, but it was hard to tell because I was hardly aware of anything around me. I heard sirens wailing, but they sounded far away just like the murmur of voices, screams of passer-bys.

As I was rolled into the next ambulance I some-what heard Sebastian excuse himself from questioning and race over to my stretcher just as the light began to fade...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sunday still?_

I woke my head pounding and I heard the low murmur of voices. I lay on some sort of a bed, but the ground underneath me moving and I heard the rumbling of an engine.

"You know I'm still really shocked it's . Who would've thought that he would've been in the accident. I think he'll make it. He's a fighter. I'm not so sure about that Tanya woman. She looks to frail." I heard a mans voice comment.

"Yeah I know. I am still really not sure about what happened. Yo, guy in the back there! Can you tell us what happened?" I heard another voice call into the back where I guessed I was.

"Yes, and no." I heard Sebastian's voice answer. "It's not that complex. The two cars crashed together and then hit my car. That's all I know. If you want the complete story ask Doctor Cullen or Tanya Denali. They are the one's that will actually know what really happened."

One of the men grunted clearly not satisfied with the answer they were provided with. I felt Sebastian's hand on mine and slowly the murmur of voices disappeared.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_No idea and I don't really care. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Time to get up already? The beeping continued and I stretched a hand out to silence my alarm clock. Instead of my hand hitting the _snooze_ button it hit something larger. My eyes flew open to find out what this mysterious object first thing my eyes met with was a cream colored ceiling.

I sat up to realized where I was. In a hospital.

The smell of disinfectant cleaner was extremely strong and I blinked at how bright the florescent lights were. To my left and right were machines hooked up to my body and I heard the steady rhythm of my heartbeat. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _

In a chair against the opposite wall was Sebastian slouched and sleeping. I leaned back down relaxing my muscles that suddenly hurt.

"Ah. Miss Cullen. You're awake." I suddenly sat up at the soft voice and I realized who it belonged to. (I had sat back up) It belonged to a tall, lean, young man in a long white coat. His dark hair was short and out of his way and had a fair complexion. In his hands he held a clipboard and a folder labeled:Cullen, Renesmee Francesca. (Francesca is my middle name).

"Looks like your blood is moving good, your breathing is normal..." He continued on checking all of the machines hooked up to my body. I nodded and then collapsed again because my arms had given way under the strain of holding my body up. "Ooh. That's not very good. He lifted up my arms to examine it and he also looked at other parts of my body. This examination pointed out that I was wearing one of those hospital gowns that are pretty short and uncomfortable.

When he was done he wrote in the folder for a while and then left the room. I lay there in silence for a while until I heard Sebastian stirring. I sat up again to noticed that Sebastian was waking up know. I hadn't noticed until now that his eyes were black from exhaustion and he was still wearing the clothes in which he had been wearing during the accident that were stained and bloody.

Out of nowhere Sebastian sat up straight and looked around. "Whaaa...? Oh, I must have dozed off." He relaxed and settled back down in the chair and then suddenly sat up again seeing for the first time that I was awake. "Whodawhadaha?" He said and I laughed at his bewildered expression. "Oh, I'm so glad that you are awake after all this time Renes, I was so worried."

"How long was I out?" I asked suddenly worried. I had figured it had only been a day or less at the most that I had been out cold.

"A week." Sebastian replied solemnly. I mouthed "wow."

That's when the doctor walked in and said "Okay Renesmee you're good to go now. Your parents and yourself just need to sign these papers and then you can leave." In his deep voice that sounded kind of husky to me, but afterward Sebastian told me that his voice didn't sound husky at all.

The doctor handed me the clipboard and folder with my name and told me where to sign. My mom came in with some clothes that I changed into in the bathroom while my parents signed the papers. Apparently during the week that I was out they tended to my injuries and helped me along the way. I turned out the best out of all three injured plus Sebastian who had only hit his head during the crash.

When I we were all done in my hospital room we headed down to see my grandfather, Carlisle. He was fine, conscious, and healing. He was going to be there for a while because he was very unstable, slipping in and out of consciousness (we even had to leave his room early because he fell into unconsciousness) while healing. The healing was doing wonderfully so that was terrific news for the Cullens.

Unfortunately it didn't mean good news for the Denalis. Tanya was worse. She never was conscious and her heart would continually stop every few hours which scared the hell out of the nurses there because they were never sure whether she was dead or not and it also scared her family the most because they wanted her to either die quick with out it being dragged out (like king Herold's death in Shrek 3) or have her healed and better which is probably what I would've chosen.

When we went to see her she wasn't doing so well, but just before we were going to leave she woke up for the first time. She smiled at Sebastian and weakly grasped his hand. "I...love...you...son." She managed to gasp. "Stay...true...to..." but she never got to finish the statement because her hand fell limp (which was hardly possible because of how weak it was already) and the beeping slowed to one long exaggerated beep.

It seemed like it dragged on forever, at first they called a nurse, she figured that Tanya would come to soon. They pumped her heart, but nothing seemed to work. After a few minutes (that stretched out to 20 minutes) they declared Tanya Denali dead. Killed in a car crash after one week.

One week. I could have died today.

**Soooo?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Advertised story of the Minute**

Dusk

**By:**

TrueBella

**Okay, what if I told you this, that one million bunnies, pandas, kitties, puppies, and koala bears would die if you didn't click the green button.**


	7. Chapter Seven:No, no, and no

No, no, and no.

_Friday November 10th 2031_

Days, weeks and months passed. Soon it was November and boy could it get cold in Forks. The temperatures dropped lower and lower as winter approached and I felt like every part of me was slowly freezing.

Sebastian's car slowed to a stop several houses away from mine. I still hadn't gotten up the nerve to tell my parents that we were together and I felt like I never could. Sebastian rarely appeared at our house yet we always went out together. Of course I didn't always tell my parents it was usually only with him, but it never was a solid lie. They were only little white lies that someday would come crashing down to the truth. That's why I felt I had to tell my parents before that day comes, where everything would fall apart.

"Drive up to my house." I urged Sebastian. He only looked at me.

"You're finally going to tell them the truth? After all the times that you've attempted? Are you sure you won't change your mind?" I knew automatically what Sebastian meant. So many times I had tried and tried to tell them, but at the last minute I had chickened out and decided against it. That's why whenever someone called me a chicken I didn't object. I knew it was true.

"Yes. I think that it's about time that I do. And no matter what I say I'm still going through with it so don't stop me." I told him seriously meaning every word that I said.

Sebastian shrugged and started the car again pulling up in front of my house. I got out of the passenger's side and into the frozen cold icy weather or Forks. I waited outside the passenger door, standing on the curb waiting to Sebastian to exit the vehicle. "What's taking so long?" I asked ducking my head inside the door.

"I'm coming? Since when? This was never part of the plan!" Sebastian grumbled getting out of his car.

"You were coming all along. It was part of the original plan." I said closing the passenger door and once Sebastian reached me I walked up to my grandfather's house. I unlocked the door with my numbly frozen fingers and stepped inside. "I'm home!" I called leaving the door open for Sebastian to enter, and he closed the door after himself.

We entered the living room where my father was working. "Hey dad, where's mom?" I asked glancing around looking for my mother and motioning to Sebastian to sit down who obediently took a seat that was opposite to my father on the couch.

"Hey sweetie. Your mother is upstairs working, and hello Sebastian." My father replied and Sebastian greeted my father and they began to talk, though I had no idea what it was about because I wasn't listening in the least. Instead I traveled upstairs to find my mother.

When I finally found where she was located I entered the room greeting her. "Hey mom."

"Hello darling, how was school? Who's your-_our_- visitor downstairs talking to your father?" She said getting up to give me a hug because we both knew I liked hugs for some reason. Especially hugs from my mother and father that I was lucky enough to receive frequently.

"School was good, I have a lot of homework, but I don't think that matters. _Our_ visitor downstairs is Sebastian, and I was wondering whether you could fix up some food because we both know that I'm not a very good chef and I know Sebastian is pretty hungry because he ate his lunch before first period and don't ask me why because I don't know though I assume he was pretty hungry."

She laughed. "Of course I can fix up some food sweetie. Just let me finish up working here and then I'll come down, okay?" I nodded and she resumed what she had been previously working on. I didn't take much notice to what it was, and I traveled back downstairs.

Sebastian and my father were exactly where I had left the prior to my visit upstairs to my mother. I sat down waiting for my mother to enter the room, tuning out the talking men and revising my plan. When my mother entered the room with the food-due to my little white lie about Sebastian being hungry. The being hungry part was true, but he probably wouldn't eat the food-I would distract her so that she would remain in the room and then when she was seated I would tell them both.

Just my luck my mother walked in that moment with the snacks. Apologizing for it not being much, she promised that Sebastian could stay for dinner where he would be able to be served more food. He was kind of clueless, but took it as a cue to dig into the food. Now for the diversion.

I told my parents that I had gotten my mark back for a test I had taken and my mother sat down while I went to retrieve the paper that I had taken the test on.

Everything was going perfectly smooth and on cue. While my parents were looking at the mark Sebastian leaned over and whispered in my ear "You're doing great" and he smiled and squeezed my hand, I squeezed back.

We talked a bit before I mentioned that I had something to say. That really stiffened the relaxed and easygoing mood. Oops.

"Sebastian and I are together." I suddenly blurted out. Their reaction shocked me.

"Well that's great!" My father exclaimed, but I didn't listen to what else they said.

"Wait, there's more." I said suddenly clearly and calmly. That made them quiet. "I'm not going back to San Fransisco or L.A." That shocked everyone including Sebastian. Did he not remember this part of the plan? I grasped his hand and squeezed it to reassure him that everything will be O.K.

"Well, why not?" My mother asked breaking the silence and somewhat the tension.

"Why would I? Sebastian is here and I am happy here with Sebastian. I don't want to go back to California." I stated firmly.

"Renesmee you have to. What about your friends?" My mother asked desperately trying to convince me to go.

"They can survive on their own. I'll see them again at the end of the year when school here is over. I'll visit them and then come back here." I said wildly improvising. "I'm not going back to California this winter and nothing you say or do can make me."

My parents looked at each other mouths dropped in shock.

**A.N. Anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Don't worry the story won't be over anytime soon. Sorry its so short I was trying to update. If I wrote more it probably wouldn't have been able to be published.**

Story of the Chapter:

In The Next Room

By:

TrueBella

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**


	8. Chapter Eight: A Trip Away From Home

_What are you doing to me?  
I'm so into you  
And the hardest part is knowing  
That I'll never follow through  
You're slowly killing me  
And I wish it wasn't true  
Cause I'm so into you_- Trip by Hedly

A Trip away from Home

My eyes were filled to the brim with tears and I swept from the room glancing down at the test on my way out. How could they say that? How could they not understand?

I ran upstairs to my room pulling a duffel bag out of the closet. I dumped all of the clothes I could find into it. I went into the bathroom to get my toiletries. I sobbed, tears running down my cheeks the entire time.

I shoved whatever I saw into the bag until it was shoved full of stuff. I grabbed my fedora and placed it on my head. Taking a last sweeping glance at the room I ran down the stairs wrapping my sweater closer to my body. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I put my jacket on along with my shoes.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder with my duffel bag in my hand. My parents and Sebastian were still in the living room where I had left them "Goodbye." I said that sounded very loud in the quiet house. They all jumped. That seemed to take them out of the trance they were all in.

"No, Bella. Don't leave. Please, we both need you. You don't know what's it's like when you are not here. The anxiety...the worry..." My mother kept going, but I wasn't listening. I pulled my knee high boots on and tramped out the door.

It was raining outside and the wind bit into my skin like a whip. The rain poured down soaking my entire body within the time that I stepped outside to the time I took the next step. By the time I reached my car there was no definition for "damp." It was just plain soaked to the bone.

I climbed into the car and dumped my bags into the back seat. I was crying heavily, sobs racking though my body though I wasn't really sure why because I didn't really feel sad. I knew that this was what eventually was going to happen anyway.

"Renesmee, WAIT!" I heard a male voice yell. Sebastian pulled open the passenger seat and stuck the upper half of his body in.

"Are you with me, or with them?" I asked turning on the engine, preparing to start driving. Sebastian was soaked too, I was kind of shocked that his hair wasn't flattened, but Sebastian had some nervous thing that made him run his fingers through his hair constantly.

Sebastian hesitated, looking from me to my house wondering who to comfort. Finally he climbed in; closing the door behind him. I screeched out of the driveway and onto the road. We drove until it was dark outside. We had passed through Olympia. We continued driving until I noticed bright lights up ahead.

I silently cursed myself for my stupidity when I realized where we were. The border. Did I really want to go to Canada? _Yes. _A silent voice in my head said. I had always wondered what it would be like there...

As I drove into a line up with the most cars I reached into my purse and pulled out my passport. I had traveled to Europe many times, so I was always prepared to travel to different places on the spur of the moment. I rummaged around in the glove compartment looking for Sebastian's and found it easy. I withdrew my hand careful not to disturb Sebastian's sleeping body.

I smoothly rolled the car forward and pulled up beside a little booth with a computer and a clear window. A man with a jacket that looked like it belonged to the police stepped out of the booth. He asked me what I was doing there and for my birth certificate, passport, and more information.

I told him I was going to visit an aunt who lived in Vancouver, and that I didn't know how old I was. He asked if we were under eighteen and I said no. "How many people are traveling with you?" he asked trying to look into the back.

"It's just the two of us." I said smiling sweetly. He also commented on the time and that I shouldn't be out driving this late. I came up with the lame excuse that I couldn't get out of school early. Finally he let me pass and I sped out of there as fast as I could without him noticing.

We drove for a while longer until I pulled the car off into an empty parking space. I climbed into the back of the car and pulled the seats down to make a flat surface. I grabbed my duffel bag and to use as a pillow. Settling down I found this make-shift bed wasn't so bad.

I relaxed after a bit and soon fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I found Sebastian curled up against my body. I assumed that he had woken up and noticed I was not there and moved to the back with me.

I let him sleep and I resumed driving. I drove along the border stopping for a bite to eat when Sebastian woke up. I had no idea where I was going, but I just kept driving. It stayed like that for about a day and a half until I noticed a sign saying "Welcome to Downtown Toronto."

I hadn't payed attention to the other places I had been to the towns, cities or provinces I had passed. Toronto? We drove around Toronto for a bit looking at the Ryerson University, the old town hall, and the new town hall.

What would it be like living in Toronto?

**A.N. So sorry that is so short. Couldn't think of anything else to write and I was really tired. Please Review!!!!**

**Want to write the next chapter? Submit it to me and I will pick the best one. Winner gets their chapter up!!!  
**

**Story of the Chapter:**

Private Schoool

**By:**

Renesmeecullenroxs


	9. Author's Note

**A.N. Just to let you know that this is only an Author's Note telling you that if I do not receive TEN REVIEWS telling me to continue the story there will be no more story. I am ending this because no one is reading it.**

** minze103  
**


	10. Chapter Nine: Say Whaaaat?

**A.N. Alright, I decided to write another chapter, but this is a really short one so don't get too upset. Really short one actually. Still, readers, because I know you are still out there somewhere, PLEASE submit your chapters to minze103. I need ideas!!!**

_What does it feel like to fall  
in slow motion despite it all?  
There's no time to think it through  
when we're connected over the blue._

_Everything is moving so fast. - Everything is moving so fast by Great Lake Swimmers  
_

Say Whaaaat?

It was only a minute or two after I had thought, I could live in Toronto I realized. _How?_ How _could_ I live in Toronto. I had no place to go, no place to stay, and no way of income. This I talked to Sebastian about. I never really had thought about running away. Then it really happens and you realize what a disaster it is. All your life your parents are doing stuff just for the good of you. Then you get angry at them for no apparent reason, run away an realize what a mistake that was.

Either way, mistake or not I was _not_ going back there. Never. They had to come get _me_ if they wanted to. So, Sebastian and I planned a way _back_ to Forks, Washington. To find Renesmee. We would find her and stay with her until things calmed down, otherwise until my parents found me and apologized.

If I went to them that would make me look weak, as if I needed them. Which, technically I did. But that is not the point. As much I longed for a hot shower and a warm bed, Sebastian and I headed for the airport where we got a ticket for Seattle. We would then drive down to Forks, in search of Renesmee.

We were close to getting caught on our way onto the plane. We were so lucky we slipped in just in the nick of time, without anyone really noticing us. Our tickets were handed in, and we got into seats. Shortly after the plane took off I slipped into the washroom to wash up. I took my purse which I had put a clean pair of clothes into, prior to arriving at the airport. I washed my face, and as much of my body as I could in the sink. I also cleaned my hair. I slid on my clean pair of clothes, and pulled my hair back. As I left the washroom I noticed a short line of people waiting for the washroom.

They glared at me as I made my way back to my seat where I rested until the plane landed. We also washed up in the airport once the plane had landed, but I didn't risk using another pair of clothes. Looking for Renesmee was a struggling problem. I could not find an address. Then I figured, why not look up her adopted parents?

The surname of her adopted parent's was Anderson, even though Renesmee still used the surname Hautix, which came from her father's side. I found their address in Forks, and we were driven there by a taxi.

When we arrived at the Anderson's home I figured we both looked like a mess. It was raining, and our clothes and been soaked. was a tall, blond woman somewhere in her late forties or early fifties. Her hair was white in some places and she had a small, but strong figure.

The minute she saw us standing at her door, she immediately invited us in without any question. She got some blankets, and made us some tea. When we were seated at her kitchen table cozy and warm sipping on tea, and bagels, she asked "What do I have the honor of being in your presence?"

"We are looking for Renesmee Hautix. You adopted her." Was the only thing I managed to say through the chattering of my teeth. My impression of this woman was that she was a very kind woman, caring for others, and that she did not question two ragged looking teenagers showing up at her doorstep.

"Yes, we adopted Renesmee. Are you looking to meet her? She does still live in Washington, Port Angles, I think." Mrs. Anderson replied, again not questioning _why_ we were looking for Renesmee.

Sebastian's face lit up the minute she said that Renesmee was still living in Forks. "Would you happen to have an address?" Sebastian said quickly, and for some reason the excitement sped up his heart. Mrs. Anderson nodded taking a pad and wrote down an address along with directions of how to get there. She tore off the paper off, and handed it to Sebastian.

"Unfortunately, I can not come to visit her with you two. My husband, and I have a dinner party to attend, and he will be home soon. I must look my best." She smiled gently taking our empty tea cups and the bare plate that at one point held the bagels.

"But you already look amazing" I could not help, but blurt out.

Mrs. Anderson smiled sweetly. "Thank you darling, but if you knew the people coming to this dinner party you would say that they look loads better than me. Perhaps I could lend you some clean clothes, and call a taxi, and maybe a shower before you go?"

"A shower would be nice." I replied smiling weakly.

After Sebastian and I had both showered and dressed, we left in the taxi, on our way to visit Renesmee. We drove all the way down to Port Angles comfortably. When we arrived at the apartment which was in a downtown district, we paid the driver and entered the building. It was a nice apartment building, neat and tidy. Her room was on the 2nd level. We took the elevator, which was a very short ride, and found her room, room 13.

We stood at the door for a minute or two gathering up the courage to knock on the door, but Sebastian was probably waiting for me to knock, which made more sense. When I finally got up the courage I knocked on the door. The door opened, and a young woman, who looked about 23 or 24 who looked about 6 feet tall, a bit taller than me, with a fit build filled the door.

"Hello?" The woman said, laying eyes on Sebastian, and then on me. "Oh my god." Was the next thing she said. I guess it must be weird for her to find someone standing at her door who looked exactly the same as her. Because that was the creepy thing. We looked almost exactly the same, other than the age difference. It was if we were sisters. "Claire," she whispered

"My name is not Claire..." I began, but I did not get to finish. We were ushered into the room, and the door was closed behind us. She took my bags, and set them down. The room was a nice pad, couch t.v. and the kitchen were all visible from where we stood. She gestured for us to sit down on the couch, where she moved into the kitchen fixing up some sort of food. She came back with a tray with three mugs of coffee, and some sandwiches.

"I can not believe it is you after all these years." Renesmee began, but I cut her off.

"Look, my name is not Claire, it is Renesmee." I told her "I have no idea what you are talking about." And to prove that my name was Renesmee I held up my bracelet that I had worn for as long as I could remember. It was made of gold, the name engraved in. It was surrounded with lots of chains that I had received from my parents over the years. Renesmee held up another bracelet exactly the same that had _Claire_ engraved in it. I recognized the bracelet from the picture of her as a child.

"What...? I don't understand." I stuttered.

"I guess they never told you." She murmured looking down at her bracelet.

"Told me WHAT?!" I demanded sternly.

"Edward and Bella Cullen are not your parents." I was stunned. I almost choked on my coffee. "There was something wrong, and they could not have a child. We were good friends and they came to visit me regularly. I was ten, and Bella expressed her disappointment to me. I was never really an orphan. My mother was still alive, she still is to this day. She was just so poor that she could not take care of me, so they sent me to the orphanage. At that time my mother had just had a baby girl, and was afraid that she, too, would be sent to an orphanage.

"When I told Bella this news, she offered to take care of my sister. She must have named you Renesmee. I just wanted my baby sister to be taken care of. Of course my mother had already named her Claire. Before you left I gave you that bracelet, and I kept this one. So that I would always remember you, and if you might remember me. And I know that that is a lot to take in, but I guess we have our bracelets as proof."

"So...we're sisters?"

**A.N. I know that that was really short, but I guess there was a lot that happened. Anyways, PLEASE submit your chapters to me, you can even email them to me. Please, just send them!!! AND REVIEW!!!**

**Story of The Chapter:**

My New Life as A Vampire

**By:**

Sammy May Cullen

**You have five seconds to hit that little green button. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BOOM! The whole word blew up. Now everyone is dead. And there will never be a new chapter because you didn't click the green button.  
**


End file.
